


Love Shots

by Aurora_Dawn



Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O - Omega verse, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Hormones, Kinky sex, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pegging, Sadism, Scent Marking, Submission, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Transitioning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Dawn/pseuds/Aurora_Dawn
Summary: Take this as the chance to have me write something for you!*REQUESTS CLOSED*
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75





	1. RULES

Hi, Hello, my sweet little Lovelies! I've been wanting to interact with you all for such a long time but had no idea how to until I thought of this! I want to be much more interactive with you sweets and now you guys can tell me anything you want!

Okay, now let's get this started by setting out some ground rules.

Rule#1. I will not respond to any rude comments, nor will I write anything that has the use of Homophobic, Transphobic, or any type of hate to the LGBTQ+ community, so keep that shit to yourself.

Rule#2. I will not respond to spam, and hateful comments _WILL_ be removed without a second thought. This is a hate-free zone where everyone is excepted.

Rule#3. Bullying of fellow patrons is NOT ALLOWED under any circumstances and will be dealt with quickly and swiftly.

Rule#4. Anything that I find that is worth reporting, will be reported. This is a safe and controlled environment where everyone should feel safe.

Rule#5. I will take any critique (as long as it is respectful) and change the way I will write the next chapter. Critiquing someone's work (no matter how much or little they worked on it) should be dealt with respect.

Rule#6. Disrespect of any kind are not allowed, be nice.

Rule#7. When asking for a request, please use the gender, pronouns, and other things (i.e male transitioning to female) in the request so I may not offend anyone. 

Rule#8. When presented with a problem in the chapter dedicated to you, please message me privately and I will fix the problem whatever it may be. (Instagram is @Byakko_Fox, please state your AO3 username so I may reply.)

Rule#9. State what toys or objects you would like to be used in the chapter.

Rule#10. If you wish to ask for something privately, go ahead, I will not be bothered at all.

Rule#11. If you wish, be descriptive as much as you want to your request, I won't be bothered at all!

If there are any more questions, do not be afraid to ask.

~~~~

Now, here are the things I will not write, and you must respect the boundaries I have set.

1\. I will not write Rape or Dubious Content.

2\. I will not write Incest, somnophilia (unless consent is explicitly stated), or Stockholm Syndrome.

3\. I will not write anything with Chopper or any other furry creatures in One Piece (sorry everyone).

4\. I will not write Gore or major character death, minor characters are not an exception.

5\. Top characters will stay as top characters, with no exceptions.

6\. Pedophilia is NOT an option and will be reported.

7\. I will not write Domestic abuse or violence.

8\. I will not write about anything psychotic or that somehow bashes people with mental issues, it's not nice and downright cruel.

9\. No animal cruelty in any way, animals have feelings too.

10\. I will not write Omorashi (piss kink), vomiting, or SCAT.

If wished, I will update this chapter to let you all know what I am uncomfortable writing or will not write.

~~~~

Here are the things I will (or attempt to) write:

1\. Female or gender-bent characters.

2\. Pegging.

3\. Heavy BDSM (BDSM used as a broad term, please specify what kink and objects).

4\. Alternate Universes you may have in mind.

5\. Pronounced Pregnancy (Does not have to be specifically male or female pregnancy)

6\. Transgender or Transitioning characters.

7\. Halfie characters (i.e Half-animal or half-elven)

8\. Fluff and Smut (separately or both)

9\. Aftercare and such post-coital-sex.

10\. Cross-species (i.e Mermaid/Merman).

11\. One-shots, two-shots, three-shots (maybe more if requested for continuation).

12\. A/B/O verse.

More will be added later.

~~~~  
Now that everything is clarified, I will now show you guys how NOT to ask what you want. Be respectful or I won't write what you ask for. You can't ask "I want character A to fuck character B while screaming another character's name while character C watches them do this, this, and this." Instead, please write: "I would like Character A to have passionate sex while using (insert name of toy) on Character B in a bed in (insert name of place). I want this to include fluff, smut, (name of ship or characters wished to be included), aftercare, and a sweet ending." It does not have to be exactly in this format, but please ask nicely. AND BE PATIENT! You do not know what could be going on in my personal life and must be patient for your chapter! School is hard and keeping me busy, so sometimes I may not get the chance to write at all. 

I am glad you guys are respectful and understand my choices. Go crazy! I'll delete or mark comments on requests I have already done. Ship and contents will be in the summary of the chapter and mentions will in the notes, and if you always wish for more chapters dedicated to you, do not be afraid to ask since I love writing for you guys. Tags will be updated with each posted chapter! Be safe, play safe, and don't do anything without consent!

Goodbye for now Lovelies!

~ Aurora.


	2. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji/Fem Zoro.  
> This will include:  
> Fluff and Smut  
> Cunnilingus  
> Passionate Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovely Jade, I do hope you enjoy this chapter that is dedicated to you!

Sanji picked his wife up once they had stepped into the room reserved just for them, spinning her around in her lovely white lacy dress and pressing kisses to face. "I love you so much, Zora," Sanji said as he set down the said woman, running his hands through shoulder-length green hair. Plump red lips smiled before pressing a kiss to his chin. "I love you too Sanji." She whispered, slinging her bejeweled hands around his neck and dragging him into a passionate kiss. Zora smiled into the kiss, Sanji's hands running up and down the expanse of her body.

The wedding was beautiful, getting married in All Blue with all their friends attending. Zora wore the dress Sanji picked out for her, a tight fit wedding dress that showed all her sensual curves while accentuating the confidence she had as she walked down the aisle, hair braided and clipped with gold and diamonds, white heels lined with silver, and a thick veil hiding her beautiful face. Sanji thought he was going to cry when he lifted the veil to kiss his wife, she was so beautiful but Usopp had beaten him to the punch for crying. The ceremony was a blast, Luffy and his family living the place up while Franky played music. Then came the dance, and man did everyone cry at the beautiful sight. Sanji and Zora sharing sweet kisses as they danced slowly together, Chopper nearly bawling about how pretty the two of them looked together.

When they reached the room did Sanji really want to show how much he loved her.

Running a hand over the swell of her plump breasts, Sanji pulled away from the kiss and gave a goofy smile. Zora smile back and squeaked when her husband lifted her up by the thighs, her heels coming loose and falling to the floor with two loud clacks before she was carried over to the bed and set down on the edge. "Will you?" Sanji asked, entwining their fingers together. "If I wasn't going to let you, what's the point of getting married?" Zora joked, sighing when lips pressed against her neck and bit down gently. Deft hands unzippered the back of her dress, sliding over the smooth back before slipping the shoulders of the dress off. "So beautiful..." Sanji whispers, kissing the three gold piercings in her left ear.

A shudder ran through her as her fingertips tingle, reaching up to slide off the black blazer Sanji wore and toss it on the floor. Sanji pulled the rest of the dress down, slipping off her arms and cupping the large plump breasts cased in a nude bra. Zora bit her lip, struggling to unbutton her husband's white dress shirt. Sanji chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her rosy cheeks before pulling away to unbutton his top, sliding it out of his slacks and tossing it to the side. Zora couldn't help but admire her husband, sculpted but lean body. She still remembers when they first met and how much she used to make fun of him. Zora was pulled out of her thoughts when she was pushed onto her back, Sanji leaning over her with a sultry smile.

Zora gasped, face flushing dark red when the wedding gown was yanked away from her, exposing her nearly nude self to the older. Sanji couldn't stop his heated gaze from running over every curve and scar, bringing a hand to trace the inside of her thighs, watching her close her unscared eye and tilt her head to the side. Green hair slipped from the braid, the sheets a deep black against the glistening green strands. Sanji leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, slipping his tongue past her plush lips. Zora whimpered into the kiss, the lacy panties she wore dampening as she grew more aroused. "I love you so much," Sanji breathed, the hand between her muscular thighs inching higher until the tips of his fingers were pressing against her.

Zora brought a hand up to stifle a sweet moan, the fingers rubbing her sensitive lips through the lace. "Oh-oh god Sanji-" Zora gasped, arching her hips as her toes curled. Sanji made a noise in the back of his throat, pulling his hands away. "Can you sit up for me?" Sanji asked, his voice husky. Zora gave a shaky nod and sat up hands immediately reaching behind her to unclip her bra. Sanji kissed her once more, fondling her breasts and rolling perky pink nipples. He ate up every gasp and moan, pushing himself between her outstretched legs as he kissed the younger woman senseless. Zora pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, lips bruised and glistening with spit. Sanji hastily slipped a hand into her panties, pressing sweet kisses to her shoulders as he rubbed her damp lips and caressed her clit gently.

Zora trembled against him, fisting the sheets as her hips jerked. She moaned softly, twisting her hips to urge him more when Sanji pulled her lacy panties off. He shifted until his face was pressed against one of her thighs, biting and leaving love bites in his wake. Zora looked down at the blond, blush spreading down her neck and over her heaving breasts. Sanji gave a smirk before leaning forward and swiping the flat of his tongue over her dripping pink vulva, pulling a honey-sweet moan from the woman as her head fell back onto the bed. Sanji hummed and sucked gently, tongue lapping at her dripping heat. "Sanji~" Zora sighed, bringing one of her hands down to grip the blond strands of hair.

Sanji sucked harshly on her clit, making her arch and cry out, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. He pulled away with one last lick, lapping up the juices on his lips before looking up at his blushing wife. "W-why'd you stop?" She breathed, her bottom lip pinned between teeth. "You sound so good baby, want me to continue?" Zora nodded eagerly, reaching down and spreading her lips for her husband to lap away at. Sanji nuzzled her pubic bone before going back to pleasing her with his mouth. The hand tightened in his hair, scalp prickling as he tongued her, her juices dripping and clinging to her thighs as her hips jolted now and then. Sanji grazed his teeth against her clit, a barely restrained squeal leaving Zora before she could stop it.

Sanji looked up at her before doing it again, listening to her let out a sob of pleasure. God, did he love this woman. Sanji ran one of his hand up her torso to grope one of her breasts, rolling and pinching until the nipple was a nice shade of red before moving onto the next one. Zora ground her hips against Sanji, moaning into the sheets as he groped her chest. Sanji loved how he made such a headstrong woman moan underneath him, her breathy gasps and sweet moans string the growing heat in his belly. She rolled her eye when his tongue pushed deep in her folds, a loud moan spilling deep in her throat. Sanji made a loud slurping noise, running his tongue over her clit a few more times before nibbling it to hear her cry out again.

Zora did. She cried out loudly, startling Sanji as something splashed against his face. A few more drops of ejaculate squirted from her, body shuddering and hips thrusting up off the bed. Sanji blinked pulling away from her soaked sex and reaching for his shirt on the floor to wipe his face (he couldn't care for the fact he was most definitely going to stain it) and looked down at his pliant wife. Her cheeks are stained red, eyebrows furrowed and her mouth open as she panted softly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Zora, a sweet and chaste kiss. Zora kissed back, sighing into the kiss as she slung an arm over his shoulders and around his neck. "Hold on love, I need to get a condom." Sanji pulled away and reached over to the nightstand next to the bed, pulling open the drawer and fishing around for the box of condoms.

Zora shifted herself so she was nestled amongst the pillows, a loving look in her eyes as Sanji stripped down the rest of his clothes, rubbing his weeping erection. "Hurry up," His wife whined, a little impatient. He chuckled, rolling the condom over his dewy head and down the shaft before making himself comfortable between her legs. Setting a hand on her waist, Sanji pulled his wife closer and rubbed the tip against her and pressing kisses all over her chest along with her shoulders. Pleased sighs left her lips and wiggled her hips a bit, the tip pushing inside before being pulled out with a wet pop. She made a noise that warped into a moan as Sanji suck into her slowly, him pressing kisses to her chin before moving to her lips to pull her into a sweet, melting kiss.

Zora moaned into the kiss as he pushed in, hands around the back of his neck as he pushed to the hilt. Sanji stilled, pulled from the kiss and panting, rubbing a few circles on his wife's hips. She untangled her fingers from his hair at the base of his neck and intertwined their hands together, their rings gleaming in the dim lighting of the room as Sanji began moving his hips. Zora moaned as he pulled back, pushing back in at a sensual pace that had her gasp and moan at each thrust. "I love you, baby," Sanji murmured, bringing her hand up to kiss the diamond ring. "Love you so much." Zora hummed at the slow pace, enjoying their lovemaking. Sanji smiled down at her, pumping himself in and out, the heat of the room making sweat bead at his forehead.

"Sanji..." Zora breathed, moaning softly when he made a particular harsh jab inside her. "Faster, please..." She asked sweetly, pulling the other down to smother him in kisses. Sanji pumped his hips faster, Zora moaning into the kiss as he thrusts into her. Sanji slid a hand between them and rubbed a finger against her clit, her hips jerking as she pulled away from the kiss to let out a broken moan. He shuddered at the sight of her spread out beneath him, moaning his name as he fucked her. Her hands reaching behind her to cling to the pillows as Sanji continued to ream pleasure through her, moaning unabashedly and face bright red. Sweat rolled down her face, sex permeating the room but Sanji wanted more. "Fuck..." Sanji cursed under his breath, pulling her down and hiking one of her legs over his shoulder.

Zora nearly sobbed at the new position, his cock reaching deeper and pressing against that certain spot that made her see stars. "Oh~" She cried, back arching. Sanji licked his lips, the salty taste of sweat on the tip of his tongue as he planted a fist on the bed to thrust into her harder and faster. "AH!" Zora squeaked, hand flying to her mouth as she nearly came right then and there. Sanji was close, pushing himself faster as the wet smack of skin filled the room. The sheets are drenched in the scent of sex, the air hot and heady. Sanji was chanting her name, breath coming out in short quick bursts as she practically sobbed the older's name. "Sanji! Sanji! SANJI!" Zora cried, squirting all over his hand and abdomen.

Her insides clamped down on him tightly, pushing him over the edge and milking him of all he's worth. He spilled into the condom with a groan, lowering himself onto Zora and pressing kisses all over her body. "Mm..." Zora hummed as her husband pulled out, him getting up to toss the soiled condom out and collapse on the bed next to her. "That was great, you were so good." Sanji murmured, kissing his drowsy wife on the lips softly as they cuddled in the sheets. "I love you Sanji," Zora said, kissing him back before nuzzling her face into his neck. Sanji smiled and closed his eyes, hugging her naked form closer.

Man, was he happy to marry this woman.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law x Zoro  
> This chapter will include:  
> A/B/O; Alpha Law, Omega Zoro  
> Nesting  
> Possessiveness  
> Dom/Sub themes  
> Smut  
> Scenting, mating, mating bites, and Post-coital fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovely Amberly, enjoy!

Zoro hated this time of the month; body warmer, bothersome sweating, shaky hands, and Chopper yelling at him. Heats are annoying, bothersome. Zoro grumbled to himself as he built his nest with pillows and sheets, growling at Sanji who tried to check on him a few times. The ship, The Thousand Sunny, was home, and Franky had done the honor of making a heat room. Zoro found it completely unnecessary, he could just sleep it out in the crow's nest, right? Wrong, Chopper came climbing up in his Heavy Point and dragged him to the heat room. How annoying. Zoro huffed to himself, stripping out of his coat and haramaki and into a loose T-shirt. Ever since Luffy has decided they needed to join forces with the "Surgeon of Death" things have been... A little less chaotic?

The man, Trafalgar Law (who is an Alpha mind you), was very attractive Zoro won't deny it. BUT he'd rather he left alone than bothered. Luffy, who was a beta, would have mild moments when the 26-year-old man got to close to Zoro (he was not the only omega, but the only male one). Law smelled _amazing_ , Zoro found. Steel, the sea, blood, and yet sterile all the same... Zoro couldn't get enough of that, having the moments were when no one was looking, he would end up scenting the older man, who'd let him do what he wanted as long as it wasn't a threat. To Law, Zoro smelled like sweet ripe fruit, which was odd seeing how he always was working with metal. At one point, Law had offered to help him during his heats, and from there they were just viewed as mates.

Law found it annoying at first, saying he was just helping but if the other heats are to go by, Law is doing more than just helping. Before every heat, he'd growl at anyone (mainly the alpha's which consisted of Robin and Sanji) and glare at everyone else. His moments around Sanji nearly result in bloodshed sometimes but thank god it never really gets to that point. Sanji swore at him a few times when he tried sizing Robin up but she didn't seem to mind, only smiling when he glared and growled. Other than that, the two were always near each other before the mating mark, which Law most certainly wanted to punch himself. Everyone was surprisingly okay with, aside from the many death threats h got, and that was the end of that.

Zoro grabbed the sweatshirt Law had given to him for when he's too busy and shoved it onto one of the pillows, his stomach cramping as he tried to make himself comfortable. Oh, how he hated this. The door creaked open, and he was about to sit up and snap at whoever was bothering him, the familiar and very welcomed face appearing around the door. "Zoro-ya..." Oh~ god did Zoro love his voice. Zoro found himself purring deep in his throat, Law giving a crooked smile as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Law reciprocated the purring with a low growl, a spike of heat shooting down Zoro's spine as slick began to pool between his thighs. "Alpha~" Zora breathed, pupils blown wide as his fruity scent changed.

Law pulled off his clothes, crawling into the nest and kissing Zoro. He ran his hands up the shirt Zoro wore, pulling away from the kiss to pull the shirt off. "My Omega..." Law rumbled as he kissed down the younger neck, scenting him thoroughly. Zoro purred at the attention, teeth nibbling on the mating mark before biting down in other places on his neck. A whine tore from the younger throat, Law licking at the wounds he inflicted before moving down his chest to lap at the perky nipples. Zoro arched into the touch, his skin sensitive to the touch. Law pulled away and licked his lips, pressing a knee in between wet thighs. "So wet already..." He purred, Zoro baring his neck and squirming a bit. The older slipped one of his tattooed hands underneath the band of underwear Zoro wore and pressed a finger against his dripping entrance.

"You want this?" He teased, pressing the tip in before pulling it back out. "Please..." Zoro whimpered, spreading his thighs. Law felt his skin warm, looking down at the flushed omega surely got the blood pumping. Law pulled the briefs off and played with the slicked orifice, enjoying the gasps and moans that dripped from wet, bruised lips. "Alpha, p-please!" Zoro cried, two fingers slipping inside and pressing against his prostate. Law smirked down at the writhing male, leaning down to cover him with more bites. A whine left Zoro, he was taking too long! He cried out Law's name a few times, trying to urge Law to move faster. "Who do you belong to?" Law asked, his voice rough and husky. Zoro made a choked noise, wiggling strong hips in a wanton motion.

"You Alpha! You!" Zoro sobbed, arching his back as the fingers probed deeper, a thick glob of clear slick dropping on the sheets. Law growled, unable to stop the primal need to mate, to get the Omega to submit. He leaned back on the haunches of his legs and unbuttoned his pants (he'd gotten a little lazy and only took off his shirt), pulling himself from his boxers and stroking a few times. Zoro nearly drooled at the sight, the long and thick cock made his body heat with desire, the heady scent of Law was dizzying. Law let out a low rumble in his chest, turning to the door before it even opened to show one of the Strawhats. A loud growl tore from his throat, face darkening into a glare as he yanked Zoro against his tattooed chest.

The Strawhat that probably came to check on them scampered off with a cry of apology, leaving the pair alone once again. Zora rubbed himself against Law, whining in his throat as the tip of the dewy cock bumping against the wet rip. "Hurry up Alpha..." Zoro moaned, reaching back to grope the dripping cock. Law pulled his hand away with a warning of a growl. "Patience." Law rasps, pushing Zoro down on his back and hiking both his legs over his shoulder. Zoro pouted (he refuses to say he pouts nope) and bared his neck, panting softly as he heat hit him completely. Law groaned at the scent, burying his face into muscular thigh before biting down on one of the glands there. After a bit more scenting, he began teasing the omega.

Pushing the tip in, Zoro gave a wanton moan that died into a growl when Law pulled back. Law folded him half, pressing teeth against the sweat speckled skin as the younger told him to hurry up or he'd throw him in the ocean. A curt laugh let the alpha as he kissed the impatient omega, pushing into the wet warm heat slowly. A moan pushed from Zoro as Law sank inside him, pressing everywhere inside him. "O-oh!" Zoro cried, Law pulling out and slamming back in. "Mine." Law grunts, fucking the pliant male beneath him with fervor. "A-Alpha!! Oh! Alphaaaa-" Zoro sobbed, clawing at his arms with each hard thrust. His cock was dripping precum all over his folded abdomen, Law chanting above him about how he was his, it made his head so light. 

Law paused to shift Zoro onto his stomach, pulling his hips up as he thrusted forward and drawing a loud moan from the green-haired man. Zoro pushed back to meet each hard thrust, drool dripping down his chin as the tip of Law's cock pressed against his prostate and shot pleasure up his spine. His fingers tingled as he pulled at the sheets, the base of Law's cock swelling and pushing through the ring of muscle that shot painful-pleasure through his body. He came with a cry, splattering ropes of white against the sheets and clamping down on Law, his knot flaring until he couldn't pull out anymore and spilling in him. The hot feeling of being filled with Law's seed made his head swim, Law rubbing a hand on his lower back.

He was pulled to lay on his side, the alpha spooning him as they waited for his knot to go down. Law smothered him with kisses, whispering about how good he was and how much he enjoyed everything. He pulled out once his knot was gone, pulling a soft groan from the younger. He was still hard, though it didn't bother him much as he pushed back in, Zoro sighing and crooning softly. Law picked up a lazy pace, his hands wandering his mate's body. He groped the strong chest, setting his chin down on the other's shoulders and covering him with dark bruising bites, a few drawing blood, and loud moans. "So good, your mine..." Law breathed into his ear, running the tip of his tongue over the shell of a tan ear.

Zoro shuddered, loving how possessive Law was being. He was pulled against Law, the older rolling onto his back and pulling him on top before resuming his pace. Zoro bit his lip at the odd position, small gasps leaving his mouth as Law kept pressing against his prostate. It drove him crazy, wanting more. Zoro whined and pulled himself off Law, huffing and repositioning himself to sink back down on that thick cock. Law groaned, covering his mouth as Zoro rode him, his face a nice shade of red and smelled just like him and sex. He was delirious with pleasure, fucking himself like there was no tomorrow while Law had a bruising grip on his hips. Law was dazed, watching his mate look down at him with such loving eyes.

Law sat up, bringing his hands up Zoro's body to cradle his neck and kiss him senselessly, pushing up into that wet heat and swallowing all the moans the left the omega. Zoro pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and slumped against the alpha, jerking his hips a few times as he spilled between them with a muffled moan, biting down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Law barely flinched at the action, loving when Zoro got handsy. It went on for days, seeing how it was one of Zoro's longer heats.

Currently, they were in the bath inside the Thousand Sunny, Law washing Zoro's hair. Zoro's heat had ended a few hours ago and being all sweaty and reeking of pheromones had Zoro grumpy (as always), so Law brought him to the bath while everyone was busy doing whatever. Law pressed kisses to the soapy skin, washing off the suds and pulling Zoro out of the tub to dry off. "I can clean myself," Zoro grumbled snatching the dry towel and drying himself. Law grabbed one of his shirts and shoved it on Zoro who, let out a squawk and flailed his arms a bit when he was picked up by the thighs. "W-what?! We just had sex!" Zoro snapped as he hit his fists against Law's chest.

The older man just smiled and carried them back to the heat room, where it must've been cleaned since it didn't reek of sex and the sheets were changed. Law set Zoro down on the bed and climbed onto it, pulling the other down with him. Zoro made a noise of complaint as the older cuddled him, arms wrapped around his waist as lips pressed against the marks that covered his neck. "Mine," Law states, scenting Zoro. "Yeah, yeah," Zoro sighed, reaching up to pat Law on the head. Law let out a rumbling purr deep in his chest as Zoro messed with his hair, tangling their legs together and pressing kisses to his face.

"You're mine too." Law smiled, nosing the others cheek at the statement.

"Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if the smutty chapters are so short, I've never been good at prolonging something so intimate without a legitimate plot but I do hope you all enjoy them anyway!


	4. Pegger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koala x Sabo  
> This chapter will include:  
> Bottom Sabo  
> Pegging  
> Use of a cum tube (fake spunk)  
> Aftercare  
> Modern setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovely OtakuGirl217, enjoy! I hope you don't mind that I decided to make this a modern setting.

"Can I top you?"

Sabo nearly spat the coffee he was drinking all over himself, startled at the question. He swallowed his mouthful with a pained grunt and turned to his girlfriend Koala, blinking at her with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Sabo asked, setting down his coffee cup and leaning against the counter of their kitchen. Koala giggled as she tucked a strand of cinnamon brown hair behind her ear while her cheeks pinked. "Can I top you?" She repeats. Sabo thinks he's going to have a heart attack. "Right now? In the kitchen?" Sabo whipped his head around, looking around to see if Dragon was anywhere nearby. "No silly, not right now!" Koala giggled, taking the dark pink cap and setting it on her head. Sabo cleared his throat and pulled at his cravat a little with red cheeks.

"Y-yeah... later..." Sabo coughed to cover his embarrassment. Koala smiled brightly, leaning over the counter to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek and skip off to who knows where. The two have been dating for a few years, and never once for the many times they had sex, did Koala ask this. What could have brought this on? Was it Luffy's friend Robin? Sabo took another sip of coffee as he thought, wondering what could have made her ask this. Koala hummed to herself as she skipped out of the house, on the way to buy a few... toys for their ordeal tonight. She was so happy that Sabo had agreed, thinking he was probably going to say no. Koala pulled out the car keys she snatched when Sabo was looking for that top hat. 

She got into the car and started it up, pulling out the driveway and driving to the shop she needs to go to for her _items_. The shop downtown looked normal enough (aside from the porno poster on the window) but was like a completely different world once you enter. She pulled into one of the numerous parking spaces and sat in her seat for a moment, mulling over what she would need to buy exactly. Koala turned off her car and shoved the keys into the pocket of the shorts she wore, getting out of the car and adjusting her hat before she headed inside the shop. The doorbell chimed overhead, and a quick greeting from the receptionist had her looking around. Wooden shelves lined with all sorts of toys, the back walls had everything ranging from bondage to leather clothes.

Her eyes glittered, stepping over to the display of flavored condoms and lube to the many bottles of fake spunk. Koala picked up one of the bottles and hummed, looking around for a toy. She wondered what Sabo would like the best... This much harder than she initially thought. Koala ended up spending nearly the entire day there before she finally decided on what she wanted, smirking to herself as she placed what she bought in the passenger seat. Sabo, who had just gotten home from work, tossed his hat to the side and pulled off his boots. He stretched his back with a loud sigh, wondering where his girlfriend could be since shes always home before him. Sabo shrugged and headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

Just as he started pulling ingredients to cook dinner, the front door flew open, and a very happy looking Koala stepped inside. "Welcome back, Koala." Sabo greeted from the kitchen, setting down the ingredients on the counter and closing the fridge door. Koala gave a bright smile, taking off her shoes and closing the door. "Hello!" She chirped, sounding jubilant. Koala practically skipped to the kitchen, the bag she was holding swinging at her side. "Sorry I'm home so late," She apologized, setting down the bag. "I spent the whole day picking out stuff." Koala felt her cheeks pinken as Sabo coughed lightly into his hand. She giggled as she sat at the table, waiting for her lover to finish. Dinner was set down in front of her and she immediately dug in, way too excited.

"Tell me what you got?" Sabo asked as he sat down across from her. "Nope!" Koala said, popping the p. "It's a surprise!" She giggled when Sabo pouted. The two of them ate dinner, chatting about what Sabo had to do at work today before they finished eating. "Be glad Dragon isn't here tonight, had something to do with Ivankov." Sabo huffed as he washed the dishes, shaking off the water. Koala just rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Sabo suppressed a shudder and continued washing, trying to ignore the wandering touches of his girlfriend. "Can't you wait?" Sabo huffed, brows furrowed as he blew wavy blond strands from his face. Koala ignored him and pulled the back of his shirt down, pressing more kisses against his neck.

Sabo made a noise as his skin flushed red he really didn't want to have sex in the kitchen. He finally finished washing the dishes, adjusting his slacks a bit to hide his erection. "Are you done?" Koala asked, her face pink as she pressed her breasts against his clothed back. Sabo made a soft noise and nodded, letting Koala drag him upstairs while her other hand held the bag. After reaching their bedroom, Sabo was promptly shoved onto the bed with his lover straddling his hips. Koala licked her lips and gave a sultry smile, pulling of Sabo's rather restrictive clothing. "This is what I got," She pulled out a black dildo with a tube attached to it, smiling. Sabo felt his face nearly light on fire at the sight of her pulling out a bottle of fake spunk.

Koala pulled off the pink top she wore, reaching to the nightstand and nearly falling off the bed with a giggle. Sabo sat up on his elbows, watching her pull out the bottle of strawberry-scented lube. After she got up to quickly pull her skirt and panties off, she went about strapping the toy to her waist. "Think you can prep yourself?" Koala asked, taking the wide tipped syringe and filling it with fake spunk. Sabo made an embarrassing noise and nodded, taking the bottle of scented lube and coating his fingers. He fingered himself, moaning softly at the foreign feeling. Koala watched with lust-filled eyes, her sex throbbing at the sight. Sabo pressed his fingers deeper until he couldn't anymore, whimpering as his fingertips grazed his prostate.

Koala hummed in appreciation, coating the dildo and doing a quick test of the cum tube to make sure it worked. She gripped his knees and shifted his legs apart, making herself comfortable between his legs before pushing in. Sabo made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, dropping his head on the bed once she was seated inside. Koala ran a hand over his tense stomach, rubbing gentle circles into the skin. After a few moments of rest, she pulled her hips back, enjoying the moan that dripped from the older man's lips. She pushed back in with a snap, her joints popping at the sudden movement but she didn't care as Sabo let out a cry as she hit his prostate. "K-Koa-AH!" Sabo moaned, arching his back off the bed.

Koala moaned at the sounds, pumping her hips quickly and harshly. The pace set had Sabo crying out and moaning loudly, an arm slung over his face as Koala reached between his thighs and rubbed his burning erection. Startled at the touch, Sabo let out a loud sob and spilled in her hands, twitching and drooling as Koala kept pumping in and out of him. Koala grabbed the syringe and pressed down on it, Sabo jolting at the feeling of being filled to the brim. She pulled out with a perverted smile, watching the fake spunk drip out of her lover. "You look like you enjoyed yourself," She giggled, Sabo grunting at her before making grabby hands at her. Koala hummed and pressed kisses all over his face, paying special attention to the scar on his left eye.

She pulled away to clean up, grabbing a few paper towels and cleaning the fake spunk and cum off Sabo before throwing out the dirty paper towels and dressing him in some PJs. "So lazy..." She sighed, curling against his side on the bed, Sabo grunting at her again. Koala smiled and tangled their legs together. "Want me to do it again sometime?" She asked.

"Maybe," Sabo huffed, burying his face into her breasts.

That's a definite yes if shes ever saw one.


End file.
